New and Old
by Eruva
Summary: The summer before Harry's 7th year. He spends some time at the Private Drive 4 and things don't go as planned... until he has the chance to leave. Rated for abuse.
1. Limits revised

**.New & Old.**

Disclaimer- They're not mine. But if they're up for grabs, I'll take 'em.

Summary- Believe me. If I knew where any of this was going… I'd let you know.

**Chapter 1- Limits**

_By- Eruva_

Harry didn't like his current situation, but then again no one would. Though he was supposed to be away from here, he wasn't allowed to leave. Considering it was Dumbledore that said so, Harry had to listen. Not that he did with much joy. Actually, currently, he was pacing around the room cursing at whatever came to mind.

Sirius was free and Harry was meant to spend time with him. He was supposed to move in with him this summer and get everything sorted out. But that house was empty. Sirius was away on business of the Order, and no one else had room for Harry. So he was at the Dursley's and he didn't like it one bit.

He hadn't known what to expect. After all, they had previously told the Dursley's that they would never have to see Harry again. However, Dumbledore had insisted that Harry stay with them for the blood protection and he felt he needed to stick with one of the dying man's wishes. Harry was mad. He didn't understand why he couldn't be left to settle in at his new home himself; it wasn't like he needed someone to constantly monitor him.

Harry was so lost he didn't hear his door open. It wasn't until a fist collided with his side that he actually knew there was someone else in the room. His uncle, Vernon, hadn't taken quite so well to Harry needing to be return for the summer. When they told him the news last winter that Harry would be moving out of their house completely, all the family had rejoiced, but it seemed they didn't get rid of Harry like they hoped.

"Stop making all that blood noise." Vernon shouted and punched Harry across the face and in the stomach with such force that Harry was pushed to the floor. As Harry bit his bottom lip to hit the pain that his shoulder was now causing him, his uncle walked out of the room. This had been going on since Harry got back. Not that he didn't expect something nasty from his uncle, but this time it was all much worse then he thought it would be.

Harry knew that his nose was broken. He had two black eyes and what felt like a dislocated shoulder and maybe a couple of broken ribs along the way. He hoped that he would be able to get away from this place but it seemed Sirius' task had taken him longer than expected and Harry was still here after the promised week. The beatings kept getting worse but Harry couldn't do anything about it.

He sat on his bed and pulled out a belt from his trunk. Placing the belt between his teeth and biting down hard, Harry popped his shoulder back in its socket. The pain was intense and Harry's teeth bore through the belt. He tossed the belt back in his trunk and pulled his legs over the side of his bed and was about to sleep when Hedwig flew over. She landed next to him and nipped his ear, asking is he was ok.

"I'm fine," he whispered with all the strength he could muster. Then he realized that Hedwig wasn't safe here, if uncle Vernon touched her, she could very well die. "Hedwig, I need you to go to the Burrow for me. I'm not going to give you a letter, just stay there until I send for you. Ok?" Hedwig gave a hoot of understanding, but there was worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine. Someone will notice something's wrong and if they don't then I'll just have to wait it out."

Harry crossed his room and opened the window for her. Hedwig nipped his ear again before flying through the window into the night. Harry just stood there for a while watching until he couldn't see her anymore and then he crossed the room and collapsed on his bed. Within minutes he was asleep.

When Harry didn't get up in time to make breakfast that morning his uncle beat him sense less. In fact, Harry had become so weak that he barely got up at all. He couldn't really move and the blood wasn't coming off of his body so he just stayed in bed hoping that this would all end soon.

Another week had passed, which made for the second week of break and Harry was in a bad shape. He had taken to pretending to be asleep when his uncle came in, but he still felt the fists fall and the pain was becoming unbearable. He wondered what happened, would they truly leave him all alone like this? Or maybe they didn't understand, that when Harry sent Hedwig away it was 'cause he needed help. But he was getting too tired and he let his pain take hold of him before falling back into an uneasy sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin apparated into Harry's room a few days later and was worried when Harry have to sign of registering his arrival. However, Remus was more scared when he saw that Harry was cover from head to toe in blood and appeared to be in a coma. Quickly he waved his wand through the room and gathered all of Harry's belongings into his trunk and shrunk the trunk and Hedwig's cage so it would fit in his pocket. He then picked Harry up in his arms and was amazed by how light he was, before apparating again into the Leaky Caldron. He rushed over to the fireplace and flooed to the Gryffindor's common room and ran at all speed to the hospital wing.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Remus screamed as he ran into the room throwing the doors open and rushing to the closet bed to put Harry down.

"Well it better be good, three o'clock in the morning on a summer evening! This is not how I imaged life. Someone better be about to d—" Madam Pomfrey started as she walked out of her office rubbing her eyes. She saw Remus lower Harry onto a bed and knew something was wrong. Quickly she rushed over. "What happened?"

"I went to check on him tonight so no one would realize I was there. Hedwig found me yesterday without a note, so I went and this was how I found him."

"Well it doesn't look good." She stared moving around the room performing a charm that allowed her to see what was wrong with Harry, "Three broken ribs, one's edging closer to his lung. Left shoulder's been dislocated many times and thrown back into place… improperly. Looks like his right wrist is broken as well. Oh he's in for a long evening."

Madam Pomfrey began to run around the room gathering things that she would need. Luckily Harry was asleep and she was able to heal most of the damage until just the shoulder remained. She grabbed some dreamless sleeping potion and forced it down Harry's throat the motioned for Remus to come over. Together they pulled Harry's shoulder out of its socket and Madam Pomfrey threw it back in before anything else could happen.

She declared that Harry would be just fine and forced Remus to take the rest of the dreamless sleep potion. He climbed into the bed right next to Harry's and made Madam Pomfrey promise to wake him if there was a change. Remus took his time swallowing the potion, mainly because she was watching and he knew it would get under her skin. When the last drop was finished, he placed the goblet on the bedside table and fell into an easy sleep.


	2. Comfort & Confrontation

**Chapter 2 – Comfort & Confrontation**

_By- Eruva_

Harry woke to find his body sore. That was an understatement. Harry's body ached in every way possible. It was strange, that Harry was in so much pain, but he felt better than he had before. He grabbed for his glasses on the bedside table only to have his hand hit thin air. It was then and only then that Harry realized he wasn't at the Dursley's. He sat up a little and reached for the table that he could just make out on the other side of him and pulled his glasses on. He was at Hogwarts. In the hospital wing to be exact, that explained the comfort.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey sounded surprised to see him awake. "You shouldn't have been up for another day or two!"

"What day is it?" he asked curiously, "and how did I get here."

"It's Friday and Remus brought you here." As she said this she moved to the bed next to Harry's and woke Remus up.

"No." Remus said dreamily. "I was having this great dream. Did you have to wake me?" she smiled and pointed over at Harry.

While this had happened Harry tried to remember the last time he was awake. Tuesday. He was amazed. None of this was a good sign. However, Harry didn't have any more time to think about it because Remus had collected him into an almost bone crushing hug. "I missed you too, Remus, but there's no need to kill me." Harry smiled.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He said as he sat down on the corner of Harry's bed. "I swear if Hedwig hadn't found me when she did and went off looking for Sirius he would have gone and murdered your family." Harry smiled at the though. He really did miss his godfather. "Harry I know you're not going to like this, but I'm going to need to know what happened. Do you think you can talk about it? Or should we wait a day or two?"

A shadow crossed his mind. Harry knew that he would have to talk about it all sooner of later. But in truth, Harry really didn't know what happened. He took a deep breath and began, "It started a while ago, but it seemed worse this summer. When I got home Vernon hit me and through me in my room. When I woke up late he'd hit me. Then there was one night about a week ago when I was pacing in my room and he came up and beat me senseless. That's when I sent Hedwig away." Remus gave Harry's uninjured shoulder a squeeze and Harry drifted back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the day. Whenever he woke he had a potion shoved down his throat to keep him from feeling the pain in his body to an extreme extent. After Harry woke the first time, feeling the pain shoot up and down his body, he willing took the painkilling potions from Madam Pomfrey without protest. However, this time he woke up, not because the potion was wearing off but because someone was poking his sides.

"Harry." Remus whispered from his bedside and Harry looked over at him. "Harry I have to leave you here for a while, its full moon tonight and I'll need to be in the Shrieking Shack." Harry nodded in understanding. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Go on. I'll be asleep most of the time." Harry closed his eyes again and Remus gave his shoulder a light squeeze before walking out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the started to kiss the mountains in the morning Harry was awake. He put his glasses on and tested each of his limbs. First he wiggled his toes and was amazed when his body listened to his command. He no longer felt in intense pain, he was just sore and it hurt to move but it felt better than he had in a while.

Harry chanced a glance sideways and saw that Remus was also healing. It seemed this transformation had not done as bad damage as the last one Harry had witness. He smiled knowing that the Professor would be ok. There seemed to be no damage from where Harry was sitting, but then again, Harry couldn't see everything.

The doors of the hospital wing were opened slowly and Harry looked to see who was entering. A smile spread across his face when he was greeted by someone he had been longing to see since summer began. Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on the corner. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I just hear and I was away– "

Harry raised a hand to cut Sirius off. Not because he didn't wish to hear the explanation, he just knew that Sirius always put him first. Harry held his arms out asking for a hug. After all, he hadn't seen Sirius in ages. Sirius walked over and gave Harry a hug. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you came as soon as you heard. I know you well enough to know that you rushed here." Harry told him with a smile on his face.

For some odd reason, Harry felt safer now that Sirius was there with him. It was one of those feelings that made you feel secure, like you could cuddle up in a blanket and go to sleep in the middle of the floor. In Harry's mind a little voice was saying _this is what it feels like to really have a family who cares about you, _and Harry knew every word of that was true.

Sirius started to tell Harry what he could about his latest mission, but soon Harry fell asleep again and Sirius was left to go look over Remus. During his mission, Sirius lost track of time, he thought full moon was tonight and had picked up the pace of his traveling to return soon enough to be with his friend for the shift. But, he lost track of time and somewhere in his mind he blamed himself.

Looking down at Remus he saw that Remus was relatively untouched by this transformation. Then he remembered that the potion he drank made it possible to be that way. He smiled at himself, confirming his friend well being before turning back to his godson. With a pop he turned into a black grim like dog and crawled onto the bed beside Harry making sure not to disturb his sleep in anyway. In a few minutes, Sirius was asleep as well.


	3. A Sense of Home

**Chapter 3 – A Sense of Home**

_By- Eruva_

A/N: I'm sorry, it seemed the last time I posted this it posted my other chapter for my Lord of the Ring's story.

Two full days and the rest of a night after Harry had been brought to Hogwarts, Harry was trying to keep his excitement in his body as his godfather and adopted uncle were giving him a speech. "Harry, You're free to leave the hospital wing. But don't go out of the castle grounds. Normal school rules apply." Sirius told him and he stood up.

"Sirius and I need to go, McGonagall sent for us. We needed to work out some arrangements for you to stay here. We're moving around a lot this summer with work for The Order. So we might have to leave you here for a while." Remus looked a little sad about his new news. He had hoped to spend more time with Harry, but duty was calling again.

"But— " Harry started only to be cut off by Sirius, "Harry, don't worry about anything. Most of the teacher's will be here when we're gone and we won't go on any major assignments unless it is absolutely necessary for us to go."

Harry smiled at this and asked, "so… can I go through the castle now?" his eyes lit up with mirth and a mischievous smile threatened to cross his face. But he kept his face straight, in case the two adults decided to stick him in the hospital wing for another day.

"Well, I don't see why not." Remus said and with that Harry took off running out of the room.

Though Harry was on the verge of turning seventeen he still had a need to explore and though he knew almost every corner of the castle from the Marauder's map he set his mind to finding a new secret passage. He walked down the halls, determined to stick his head into the Gryffindor's common room before venturing any further. As he walked he thought about what he could possibly do in his month left of holidays.

When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait he gave the last password he remembered hoping it would be right, and it was. As the portrait opened Harry stepped in carefully as if afraid to shatter the silence around him. The common room looked ever the same but Harry felt something was missing and knew that Hogwarts wasn't really the same without Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, so Harry walked back out the common room in search of Hedwig.

As he climbed the steps to the owlery and let his eyes chance a glance over the place he called home. Hogwarts had been good to Harry. Sure, it had offered him many hardships and made him face many battles, but it always offered comfort and shelter. Harry knew he should feel more for the loss of Dumbledore, and he knew in time he would feel the loss. But currently it felt like Dumbledore had used him to achieve what he needed. Harry was just glad that Sirius treated him like he could be trusted with the truth and always kept him in the loop.

Harry looked down at Hagrid's hut wondering if he wondering if he would be in, but decided against checking. Realizing that he had stopped Harry started to ascend the steps again and was greeted by a hoot from his favorite owl in the world. "Hey Hedwig." Upon hearing her name Hedwig flew down from her perch and gave Harry a small nip on his ear. Harry laughed at this. "Thanks for finding Remus for me. I owe you one." The owl hooted and Harry took this as a 'you're welcome,' and stroked Hedwig's feathers while looking through the window.

When time came for lunch Harry trudged his way to the great hall, assuming that where lunch was. Harry had been hunting for a secret passage but came up empty; so he did the only thing that came to mind when you had a grumbling stomach, search for lunch. Which had led him here, the great hall.

Harry saw all his teachers were present, except for Snape. A small growl formed in his throat at this thought but he tossed them aside when he saw McGonagall beckon him forward to join them at the table. Smiling, Harry walked up to his teacher and head of house, though she was strict on rules her heart was set in the right place and Harry knew this. Though, it did surprise him when McGonagall pulled him in for a hug, which he gladly returned. There was a moment of comfort, where the world felt safe, there was no burden of having to defeat Voldemort and survive, there was only the present. A smile grew on his face and then they parted to join his teachers at the table.

Harry started piling food on his plate knowing that he was too skinny for anyone's liking, including his own. As polite conversation began, Harry felt more than happy to sit and listen in to everything. McGonagall and Flitwick arguing about something far too complicated for Harry to understand. Remus and Sirius sat on Harry's other side, they too were arguing, but from what Harry heard it wasn't getting anywhere.

"I do not." Sirius stated plain and simple.

"You do too." Remus countered. Personally, Harry thought Remus was probably right, unless this event accrued at full moon at which time Remus had trouble remembering. The two went on for quite some time before noticing that Harry was watching them with a smile across his face.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous. You know that. Right?" Harry asked as he pushed his plate forward so he could rest his head on the table.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure you can help me here." Sirius said and Harry turned his head so he could look at the two of them while resting on the table. "Do I act friendlier when I'm Padfoot?"

Harry burst out laughing. To think that this had been what the two had been arguing about. The thought that some people never really grew up crossed his mind and when his laughter stopped he answered, "Yes, I think you do."

Remus held his hand up and Harry give him five before Remus turned back and told Sirius. "See I told you, you do."

"Oh, very mature Remus." Harry said as he watched the two throw him glares before they started laughing. Soon Harry joined in.

"So, Harry, good news first. You can use magic while you're here at school. So you'll have lots of fun, I'm sure." As Remus told him this Harry took out his wand to started listing the things he wanted to do in his head.

"Bad new." Sirius started, pausing for dramatic effect. He wanted to see if Harry would sigh and pull a face, and when Harry did and both Remus and him started laughing. "The bad news is that we have been appointed to teach you dueling."

"Oh. That's bad news?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. To him this didn't seem like bad news. He would get to spend more time with Sirius and Remus, which after all was what he had hoped to do all summer.

"Just wait, Harry, you might be singing a different song after our first lesson." Remus said and smiled as Harry realized that he was telling the truth. "You'll also work with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick on some more advanced skills."

Summer school, Harry thought, which was exactly what it would be, but the classes would be fun. Harry knew he would have to learn everything possible to defeat Voldemort. _Maybe I'll get to learn how to conjure things out of thin air…. Thought I'm not entirely sure if that's actually possible. Or maybe I'll finally master nonverbal spells to the point where I don't have to think about this. Or… I'll learn some neat new curses I could use on Malfoy. _As Harry's thoughts began to race he lost sense of what was going around him, which was probably why he didn't notice everyone else standing up and leaving him at the table alone.


	4. The Lessons Begin

A/N: I've gone back and edited the first chapter because I just noticed that I said Remus went to fetch Harry because Dumbledore told him to… but he's dead. So. Sorry if there was any confusion. Also, Snape is only back to pack since he got sacked. He'll be leaving in the next chapter.

Ok… on with the story.

**Chapter 4- The Lessons have Begun**

_By- Eruva_

Harry was standing in the middle of the transfiguration room trying to concentrate on turning his table into different animals, currently stuck on a dog. Harry seemed to have gotten the tail and the paws, but the body and the head were coming slowly. Undoing the original spell he turned his table back to a table. This time, Harry's muttered the incantation and his table turned into a dog instantly bouncing around the room.

As Harry petted the dog between its ears, Harry noticed that he looked a lot like Padfoot. Smiling, Harry turned his table back into a table this time and vowed to concentrate harder. Picturing a dog in his mind Harry said the incantation in his head and gave the movement with his wand. His table sprang into a dog and knocked him over.

"I see you've managed." Professor McGonagall said as she looked up from her work. "That's not bad. Only a fourth attempt with the spell nonverbally. I must say. You are improving Harry."

" I supposed a week of lessons will do that to you." Harry quickly conjured a tennis ball and threw it across the room watching the dog bound after it.

"Next week we will try turning Sirius into something. Maybe sometime soon I will be able to show you how to force an animagus to reveal his true self." She said knowing that Harry was particularly interested in this.

"That would be nice." With a wave of his wand Harry turn the dog back into a table and vanished the tennis ball to wherever it had previously been.

"Well, you may go. I'm sure Sirius is already waiting for you."

"Thank you professor." Harry said and he scurried out of his door. He was looking forward to his session with Sirius and Remus. Harry had been getting better and was able to match Sirius. However, he was not able to match Remus, as Remus seemed to have more knowledge of magic in general. Harry smiled; he knew he would get there in time.

As Harry walked out to the lake he was Padfoot running around chasing a cat. Typical, Harry thought, the Padfoot in front of him was no different than the one he had conjured in the classroom. He could only guess that Sirius' animagus form was correct. Recently Harry noticed that there was a lot about Sirius that reminded him of a dog, starting with the way Sirius' stomach was a bottomless pit.

When Harry was within a hundred meters of the dog it ran straight for Harry without a moments of hesitation. Harry stepped out the way just in time so the dog ran past him and he started laughing. That is, until the dog came charging at him from the back and knocked him down, quickly changing into his human form so Sirius could tickle Harry mercilessly.

When the tickling stopped and Harry's sides hurt from laughing too much they both lay down in the grass for a while. "What's the plan for today?" Harry asked, curious as to what he was going to learn.

"There's no real plan. You've learned everything there is really worth teaching, the rest is just experience." Sirius sat up and Harry knew what to expect.

"So… we're just going to duel?" when Sirius nodded Harry felt a pang of sadness run through him, he knew he wasn't going to be as good as Sirius was expecting him to be and he was nervous, he wanted to live up to his godfather's expectation of him.

"Come on Harry, let's get started." With that the two of them stood up. They bowed and each turned and took three steps.

Harry felt his body tingle with fear as he though of all the possible ways that this could possibly go wrong, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he took his ready stance. Placing the strongest shielding spell that Harry knew around him he shot a stunning spell at Sirius, who easily deflected it.

The next thirty minutes the two sent every known spell at each other that would not do permanent damage or cause excessive pain. When neither had won after thirty minutes, they declared a truce and walked back into the castle as their stomach's voiced their hunger. Harry laughed as Sirius now had pink hair. Seeing as Sirius was so preoccupied defending himself, he hadn't noticed the pranking spell that Harry had discreetly sent at him when he dodged the decoy spell. Needless to say Sirius was not pleased. Harry, however, was very pleased, as the spell would not wear out for at least another day and a half.

Harry smiled an all-knowing smile as he walked into the great hall beside Sirius to hear the snickering of the professors. "It seems that someone finally gave him a taste of his own medicine." Professor McGonagall said as Harry joined them at the table. At this Harry's smile grew wider.

At the other end of the table Remus was laughing at Sirius, amused that a seventeen-year-old boy had out smarted a grown man. Sirius did not look please and Harry could tell Sirius would plan his revenge unless something happened for the better. Harry thought about it for a minute and then waved his wand, and without muttering the incantation sent the spell at Remus as well. The spell hit Remus in the center of the chest and soon his hair had turned an unnatural shade of orange.

It was now Sirius' turn to burst out laughing. Remus glared down the table at Harry while Sirius laughed. Harry shot him a smile of mischief and soon Remus was laughing along as well. Remus knew it was all good fun, besides; it seemed that the weight on Harry's shoulders was lifting from the time he had spent here. Remus was glade that Harry didn't seem to wake from nightmares anymore. Also, Harry's once guarded self had slowly come down with the time he spent at Hogwarts, but it was nice to see Harry laughing freely. Sometimes, Remus wondered if he ever would again. Remus watched Harry as he turned back to his food; he had gained at least a few pounds while he was here much to the delight of everyone. His eyes were no longer black from the lack of sleep and the fear also seemed to vanish from within them.

Remus was drawn out of his thoughts when Sirius elbowed him in the side. He turned his face to look at his friend who asked with his eyes if he was ok. Remus nodded his head shortly. Sirius always seemed to hold so much emotion in his eyes, which came in very helpful when he was a dog.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony if he thinks it wise to get even for such cruel acts performed against us?"

"Mr. Moony would like to express that he believe that to be a splendid idea." And with that, both adults sent spells down at Harry, who ducked under the table the moment the spells were sent. Altering Professor McGonagall that something was wrong and she too moved out of the way. Instead the spells hit a very angry Professor Snape, who now has pee yellow hair and baby blue robs.

Harry burst out laughing when he saw the results of his guardian's spells. Looking down across the table he stuck his tongue out at two of his very pleased guardians. If they hit Snape instead of Harry, it was a bonus. Though, the planned to get Harry back soon.

Snape did not look pleased. No, he did not look one bit pleased. As he stood up from the table, he stalked out of the hall down to his room. When he left, the whole hall sounded with laughter. After countless minutes of begging Harry removed the spell on his godfather and uncle and then the three headed out of the great hall. They fully intended to spend the day outside in the warm sun.


	5. Nightmares & Animagus Forms

**Chapter 5- Nightmares & Animagus Forms**

_By- Eruva_

Harry was trashing in his sleep. It had not been a good night. Though Harry had been exhausted when he climbed into bed that night, no sleep found him for a while. When sleep finally did claim him, it was not pleasant. Under his eyelids, Harry saw himself back in his cupboard at the Dursley's. As if it wasn't disturbing enough being back there, Harry's bed now had chains attached to it, and Vernon had thrown him on the bed and shackled him.

A screamed escaped Harry's mouth as he fought, in his dream, to get away from Vernon. When Remus heard the scream he woke up and ran into Harry's room. Knowing that, either Sirius would take a second to register the scream, as Harry's or Sirius wouldn't have heard it because he didn't have werewolf hearing.

Opening Harry's door, Remus found him curled in a ball on his bed, eye shut tightly, and fidgeting. The sight broke the werewolf's heart, he had hoped Harry would no longer be having the nightmares, but he was wrong. Approaching the bed Remus heard Harry plead that his uncle wouldn't hit him. Inside, Remus' stomach tangled and his heart ached for the child. No one should have to go through something like that, he thought, and no one should have to dream about it like it was so real.

Remus sat on the bed to see if Harry would register the motion, but Harry didn't. After shaking his shoulder's a few times and calling his name, Harry finally woke up, startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry stated and moved away from Remus. The action hurt, but Remus knew it was just the after effects of Harry's horrible nightmare.

"Harry, it's ok. You're uncle isn't here." Remus spoke in the light voice he had used before when Harry first got to Hogwarts and woke up with more frequent nightmares.

Harry turned his head as he recognized the voice. "Remus?" he asked as if afraid it was all just a good dream.

Remus smiled and the teen a pulled him into a hug. At first Harry flinched away from the contact, but he slowly relaxed. Finally, he body stopped shaking all together and the two pulled apart. Remus noticed that Harry quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "You wanna go back to sleep kiddo? Or do you wanna stay up and talk?" Remus asked in all sincerity.

"I think I'll go back to sleep." With Harry's words, Remus stood up and left the room coming face to face with Sirius. Remus offered him a small smile that gave Sirius all the reassurance he needed that things would be ok.

Transforming into Padfoot, Sirius walked into the room and jumped onto the bed softly. Hearing a chuckle he turned to look at the boy who was staring at him. "I suppose you wanna keep me safe from nightmares, don't you?" Harry spoke quietly. Sirius returned a small woof that assured the boy that was all Sirius wanted. Harry patted the bed beside him and Sirius curled up beside his godson. Harry tangled his hand in Padfoot's fur. As the heat drifted from the dog's form, Harry felt comforted and finally went back to sleep.

When Harry woke up in the morning he noticed that Padfoot was still beside him. A smile crossed his face as he noticed some people would consider this childish. But Harry had never had a proper guardian growing up and he didn't feel the least bit childish for seeking the comfort he had missed while at the Dursley's. He petted Padfoot's nose before conjuring a nice big bucket of cold water and dumping it on his godfather. As a loud yell pierce the room the teen sprinted out as fast as he could.

Sirius mentally cursed the boy. Changing back into his human form he preformed a drying spell on himself and was warm again. Today was Harry's birthday. Even though he might not remember how many days had passed since Harry got there, Sirius knew it was his birthday. He had made plans with the houseelves and the teachers, now all he had to do was play his part.

Transforming back into Padfoot, Sirius bound into Remus' room and jumped on the bed determined to wake him up by a face full of dog saliva. When that was through, Sirius had to run to avoid Remus' wrath. Waiting a few minutes before returning to the room in the form of a human Sirius reminded Remus what today was.

"I know it's not full moon. So you must mean that it's Harry's birthday." Remus said from the bathroom. "Don't worry. I remembered."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall had insisted that Harry's class with her today be combined with the one he was going to have with Remus and Sirius. Harry was slightly suspicious, though he couldn't think of an occasion. He smiled as he walked into the room and saw Professor McGonagall arguing with Sirius.

"There you are Harry." McGonagall said, immediately bringing Sirius words to a stop. "Today. You will be transforming your godfather into a dog." At this Harry burst out laughing and Sirius shot him a death glare. Pleased that looks couldn't kill Harry pictured the dog he wanted Sirius to turn into in his mind. With a wave of his wand Sirius was replaced by a pink poodle.

That was the exact moment that Remus decided to walk in. Seeing the poodle on the floor he started laughing knowing that there could be no other reason. Sirius glared at Remus and showed his teeth. "You know, Padfoot, you don't look intimidating at all as a pink poodle." Remus told the dog between fits of laughter.

Harry too started laughing and Professor McGonagall looked pleased with Harry's work. Harry, however, decided to take it one step further. While Sirius was concentrating on Remus Harry swished and flicked his wand and soon Sirius was up in the air above the classroom. After a few minutes of healthy laughter, Harry let Sirius down and turned him back into his former self. Sirius shot Harry another death glare before joining in on the laughter.

McGonagall returned, then, with a goblet in her hands and the other two adults could barely contain their excitement. Actually, it was Sirius who was fidgeting around. Remus, however, just widened his eyes and looked very pleased with the turn of events. Harry had no idea what was in the goblet, but could only assume it was something good from the reaction of the two.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall started. "We've decided it was time for you to learn how to become an animagus." At this, Harry could hardly keep his excitement concealed. He was going to learn something he had always wanted to. "The potion is supposed to help you discover your true animagus form. However, the potion needs to cool, so Remus will be working with you for a short while."

A little disappointed that he wasn't learning right away, Harry turned to Remus. "Don't worry Harry, the lesson will still be there when we're done." Remus mentioned. Noticing it would be pointless to teach Harry something knew when his mind was preoccupied. Remus chose something he knew from a long time ago. "Harry, I want you to try and create the patronus charm nonverbally."

Harry scowled. He had tried this on his own, but never seemed to be able to master the spell without the incantation. Concentrating on an extremely happy memory of the two Marauder and the Weasley twins' prank war last Christmas, Harry shouted the words _Expecto Patrronum _in his mind. Harry was shocked when his wand responded, but instead of one patronus coming from his wand, this time there were three.

A smile painted his face as Harry watch the stage, grim like dog, and the werewolf chase each other around the room. The three soon started to fight each other and Harry had to laugh at the likeliness of them. The dog was the first to notice Harry and he charge straight at him. Expecting the dog to disappear when it reached him Harry did not bother moving and was quite shocked when the weight of the dog pushed him to the floor. The werewolf went over to Remus and gave him a slight tap with the nose.

As the stage approached Harry and the dog went over to Sirius, who transform into a dog as well. The two chased each other around the room while Harry petted his dad on the nose. "Go on, go say hi to them." Harry urged his dad to go over to his two best friends. Remus and Sirius offered him a smile as they each took a turn giving Prongs a hug. Harry vanished his patronus' and gave Remus a smile.

"Well that was unexpected. I've never known anyone to have three patronus', but then again, you are an exceptional wizard." Remus smiled over at Harry, "how we can touch them I have no idea. But we best not take it for granted." Harry smiled back, thinking the exact same thing. Maybe the three patronus' would come as comfort when he had to face things alone. Just the thought of having them with him would help.

McGonagall cleared her throat reminding the trio that she was also in the room. They turned and offered her a small smile. She held out the goblet and Harry took it from her hand. "It's not going to hurt too much, is it?" He asked with his childish innocence.

"No it shouldn't. Now, bottoms up." Professor answered and Harry titled the goblet and let the nasty tasting potion go down his throat, trying not to taste it.

He set the goblet down on the table and felt the effects of the potion starting. First Harry turned into a phoenix, then a kitty, a snake, his body kept changing form. When Harry's body reached a penguin he did a little tap dance before changing again, into a sparrow, a lion, a leopard. Slightly annoyed, Harry waited and tapped his foot. Finally he turned into a puppy golden retriever that was as dark as night, Harry stayed in the form long enough to bounce around before turned again into many different animals.

He body then settled on a werewolf. This surprised everyone in the room, as it was not a common form of animagus. However, Harry started to tap dance when he noticed the worried looks on their faces. Tap dancing was the only thing he could think of that would assure the adults he still had his human mind. The teachers laughed and Harry changed into the puppy once more before the potion wore off.

"Looks like you'll have two forms for this as well. Can't you do anything the simple way Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked with mirth in her eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" He responded which brought laughter from all four of them

"Alright, Harry, picture the puppy in your mind and think about transforming into him. It should work now that you know what you will be." Sirius said from the corner of the room. Harry did as he asked and felt is body crouch over, and he was forced on all fours. His vision soon went black and white and Harry smiled. He had done it.

Feeling the tingle to test out his new form Harry pawed the ground with his front paw much like a horse would and then sped straight at Sirius. Fully intending to get him back for all the times he woke Harry up early with a face full of saliva. Harry crashed into Sirius' legs and knocked him over, then he bounced around to his other side and licked Sirius' face till it was covered in spit. Sirius groaned, knowing that he deserved the attack.

Bouncing over to Remus Harry looked up at his with puppy eyes. Harry noticed a smile spread across the werewolf's face as he reached down to pick Harry up. "You know, you're entirely too cute as a puppy." Remus told him and Harry licked him across the face. Remus laughed and gave the cute puppy a belly rub. _So, that's what dogs like so much. Comfy. _ Harry thought.

"You know, now we're going to have to give you an official Marauder name." Sirius stated and laughed at the shocked expression that crossed McGonagall's face.

However, the look passed. "Harry why don't you try transforming into your other form." She asked and Remus placed him back on the floor. Harry thought hard of a werewolf and felt himself being forced onto his hind legs and his bones willing shift positions. When the transformation was complete, Harry turned around and wiggled his stubby little tail. He let out a wolf-like laugh before transforming back into himself.

"Well that certainly was an experience." Sirius said and Professor McGonagall dismissed them for the day. Remus winked at Sirius, it was time for Harry's party, Harry just didn't know it yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to leave it there, but I wanna do the birthday chapter justice, so I'll write it and post it next week end. Also, sorry for the tap-dancing but I absolutely love the tap dancing penguins from Marry Poppins.


	6. A “Simple Celebration”

**Chapter 6- A "Simple Celebration"**

_By- Eruva_

The first thing Harry saw as he walked down to the great hall was Snape. Though this would usually be a disappointment, this time Snape was dragging his trunk down the castle steps with a scowl on his face. The two Marauders and their young apprentice smiled at this. They knew they'd have less test subjects for the rest of the summer, but at least they would be cured of one annoying presence. The three shared a smile as they walked into the hall.

Harry's eyes darted to the front of the hall and he felt oddly misplaced. All the teachers were there. All of them wore smiles that reached from one side of their face to another, but Harry could not see what was causing all the happiness around him. Writing it off as something good that must be happening in the out side world, Harry quickly took his seat next to Professor McGonagall.

Remus and Sirius shot each other worried looks as Harry started to pile food on his plate. Neither one could tell if it was that Harry had forgotten his birthday or not. They hoped it was the later, but both their eyes had a tint of melancholy before turned back to their food. Recently the two guardians had noticed things about Harry that they hadn't expected. They knew the strange habits and idiosyncrasies came from living with the Dursleys. They, however, hoped that forgetting his own birthday was not on that list.

As everyone finished their food, Remus and Sirius flicked their wands quickly and a change went through the great hall. They placed a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!" poster right across form Harry hoping that his memory would be jolted by the "subtle" reminder. A pile of presents also appeared at the end of the table, as well as a large cake.

As Harry looked up for him plate he noticed the banner hanging across the wall. His mouth fell until it almost reached the floor. _It wasn't his birthday; it wasn't for another few days. There had to be some kind of mistake, _Harry though, _after all I haven't been here all that long. _

Remus and Sirius spotted the look on Harry's face and gave him a little nudge. "Harry, it is your birthday, you know that, right?" Sirius asked quietly.

"But it can't be." Harry replied, still set on not believing.

"Oh, but it is." Remus said his voice full of joy, "and while it is your birthday, I think we should celebrate before it passes."

"Come on, Harry, how often do you get to do something like this?" Sirius asked pointing at the large stack of presents.

"Never." Harry replied before launching himself across the table to the presents. Feeling like a kid on Christmas morning, which wasn't far from how Harry looked as he started on his presents.

The teachers around the table laughed at the teen's joy. It was obvious no one had ever thrown him a party before and the teachers knew this; that's why they have planned the best party ever. It seemed Harry had gotten buried in his stack of presents but then he burst out from the bottom.

"You just had to choose the one all the way at the bottom, didn't you?" His two guardians asked at the same time.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." He answered before setting about ripping the wrapping paper off the present to revel a journal.

"That would be from us." Remus said motioning from Sirius to himself, "It's a magic journal, so it'll only open on password and the writing will only appear when you open it. With the war coming and all we thought it might come in handy sometime. You know –"

"We'll show you how it works later!" Sirius interrupted Remus, knowing fully well that Remus could go on forever about the journal. "There's more than that present in his pile. Open them up!" bouncing slightly in his seat, trying to contain his excitement.

Harry laughed. Sirius had never been one for patients. This time, however, Harry decided not to torture him. Grabbing the present that was on top of the stack Harry began to work down. After thirty minutes, Harry had discovered that he had gotten a lot of books that would come in handy in the coming year, a set of quidditch balls, a photo album of the time he had spent with Sirius and Remus, a lot of candy, some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and some stuff for his Firebolt. It was the biggest haul of presents Harry had ever had and he was trying to keep his eyes on everything, afraid it would all disappear like a dream.

Harry face fell at the thought; maybe it was all just a good dream. After all, life hadn't been fair to Harry, why would it start now? There were too many things sitting in front of him that were his. It just didn't seem right. The teachers all left the hall leaving the family to itself.

Remus noticed that Harry started to still and walked over to the boy. "Hey Harry?" He asked sitting down next to him. When Harry didn't reply, Remus knew exactly what was on his mind. "Harry, it's not all just a good dream. I've got something else for you. I thought it might get ruined in the stack." Harry spun around at the mention of something fragile and Remus chuckled. He took a small package out from his dress robes and handed it to the teen.

Harry took the package and opened it very slowly afraid it would break. When all the wrapping was thrown aside Harry saw a camera. Not just any camera though, it was a magic camera. Harry instantly threw his arms around Remus in thanks before he put the camera in front of both their faces and took a shot. This caught Remus unprepared. The out come of these pictures was going to be devastating for some and amazing for other.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled when he saw the flash go off. "I told you not to give him that bloody camera! We're never going to get one moments rest! He'll have pictures of us from every possible angle in every possible mood! We're dead. I'm telling you!" Harry watched amused. Sirius was so consumed by his ranting that he didn't see the camera pointing at his face until the flash went off, and even then, he didn't stop his ranting. It was the best birthday present he could have hoped for.

When Sirius finally calmed down, Harry had taken a few more photos around the room to make sure this day was never forgotten. He knew all muggle photos faded eventually, but hopped there was something he could do to preserve them when they were printed. After all, it was the wizarding world.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony if now would be a good time for our little announcement." Mr. Padfoot said standing up to his fullest height.

"Mr. Moony would like to say that it would be a splendid time to do so as Mr. Prongslet seems to be as happy as possible." Remus replied pulling himself up to an equal stature.

"Guys! Knock it off! I want my own nickname!" Harry said to both of them waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Well Harry, that is a rather good idea." Sirius said, a puzzled look crossed his eyes and Harry could tell that he was racking his brain for all the nicknames in the world. Glancing over at Remus, Harry noticed he was doing the same thing. He cursed himself mentally, knowing that he would have to wait a long time before he found out about the news.

Harry waited and waited, taking the photos of the two looking so concentrated on the matter. "I've got it!" Sirius shouted. Harry and Remus both looked at him in disbelief. Padfoot was not known for good ideas. "We'll call him Wolfpup." Remus and Harry both opened their mouths in disbelief. "What? You guys don't like it? Ok. We'll think of something less." Harry and Remus both dissolved into fits of laughter. "You guys it wasn't that bad! There's no need to laugh! It was just a suggestion." Sirius shouted at the two as he pulled his face to a pout and crossed his arms, glaring at the two.

Harry and Remus sobered up. "It's not that, Sirius." Harry started but couldn't bring himself to continue, so Remus helped him finish with, "we're just amazed that you actually came up with a good idea." They both started laughing again when they saw the shocked look on Sirius' face.

"That wasn't nice!" Sirius stated, before he too started to laugh. "Ok. If you two are done. Remus. I do believe we have some news for our young Mr. Potter here."

"I do believe we do!" Remus exclaimed and walked over next to Sirius.

"Is this going to be something bad?" Harry asked, a small piece of doubt creeping into his mind.

"No. Nothing like that." Remus started. "Unless— "

"Unless you consider Remus and I being the defense teachers here this year a bad thing. Which would be completely reasonable. But no matter what you say we took the job and we plan to embarrass you as much as possible." Sirius said in one quick breath waiting for Harry's anger to fall.

But Harry wasn't angry. He just sat there with an extremely shocked look on his face. With the news Harry did the only thing he could think of. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Sirius and Remus changed confused glances. Harry felt the slight sense of pain up his arm and knew he wasn't dreaming. Then Harry threw himself at both his guardians pulling them both into a hug.

"Thanks guys. This was the best birthday ever."

"Thanks Wolfpup. But we're not even close to done." Both of them said at once and then they dragged the boy out for a day of quidditch. Then they pulled a prank on Mrs. Norris who now had patched fur of rainbow colors. Harry listened to stories of his parent's lives in Hogwarts and other things that came around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was eventful, eventful in the sense that as soon as Harry entered the great hall he was attacked by bushy brown hair. "Hermione, get off! I can't breath!" Harry told his friend as he struggled under her embrace. When she finally step back Harry saw his other best friend standing right behind the girl with a smile on his face as well.

The three spent dinner catching up on times that Harry had missed when he was at Hogwarts. Harry turned out to be lucky to have missed Bill's wedding and was happy that at least his two good friends had been having fun. Both were happy with the news of Sirius and Remus' new appointment.

Harry was handed two packages, one from each of his friends. Hermione had gone out of her way not to buy Harry a book and had settled on a customized ring of a werewolf and a grim like dog. Ron had been every the same and gotten Harry as much candy as there could have possibly been eaten by one person. Soon the two had to leave with a promise of seeing Harry again before too long.

As Harry watched them go, he realized that his two best friends had no idea of what had happened earlier that summer. He vowed to himself not to let them know. Not wanting to seem vulnerable. _But what happens if it all pops up again and I'm stuck in the middle of it.—_ Harry's thoughts were brought to an end when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw Remus standing next to him. "Harry, you don't have to let them know. But they might figure it out one day. It's all up to you how you want them to think about it," Remus looking worriedly down at the boy. Harry offered him a small smile. Remus was the best at reading people emotions.

"Turn that frown upside down!" Sirius shouted from the hall causing both of them to burst out in laughter. "Come on, you two! Remus, don't go making Harry sad on his birthday! That's not how things work." _Count of Sirius to avoid sadness and anything like that. _Harry thought as the three walked back into the hall to have the time of their lives, living for the day. Because, with Voldemort out there, no one really knew how long they'd be living anyways.

A/N: Ok, I know some parts of this were really lame! I'm sorry about the horrible nickname, but I couldn't think of anything better.

A/N 2: Someone got a suggestion for what should happen next? I am soooo stuck on where the story should go & I might just have to end it here... I'm open to any suggestions, but I'm not making this a love story.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing and all that jazz….

**Magicaltears, **Linwe Elendil, **black lilyrose **Mischief Maker In disguise **aerohead1980 **Bones- Mima **Courtney1313 **HP-fan-007 **empathicallychosen **hgbrat89 **thunderincrimson **


	7. AN

A/N

Hey thank all of you for reading my littler story, but I'm going to discontinue it now… 'cause well, I have a lot of work and it keeps increasing… also I'm going back to writing my own stories. So thanks for the reviews, favs and all that stuff. Glad you liked it.

Eruva


End file.
